vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Singlen Shelbrit
|-|Singlen= |-|Leviathan= |-|Over Limit= Summary Singlen Shelbrit is a major character of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. Being known as the world's second strongest Drag-Knight, Singlen is the leader of White Ridge Knight Order, with his goal being to take over the world to turn it into a place where the military owns all political power and the aristocrats would be eliminated. Since his goal goes totally against the Lord's wishes, he joined the world alliance as the vice-captain of the Seven Dragon Paladins in order to get rid of those who opposed his plans while giving advices regarding Fugil Arcadia to Lux Arcadia. Due to his dubious morality, he mostly acts as a wildcard over the course of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B, higher with Senjin | 7-C, higher with Shin Senjin or Over Limit, High 7-C with Shin Senjin on Over Limit Name: Singlen Shelbrit, "Blue Tyrant", "World's Number 2" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Drag-Knight, Leader of the White Ridge Knight Order, Vice-Captain of the Seven Dragon Paladins Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Piloting, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Resurrection (Those who have received a 50% or beyond Baptism are able to resurrect once after being killed), Regeneration (Low-Mid; He regenerated after Yoruka pierced his heart with a sword due to his Baptism), Extrasensory Perception (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than them, he should scale to Yoruka's and Lux's), Genius Intelligence, Body Control (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, he should scale to Philuffy's), Limited Technology Manipulation (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than them, he should scale to Hayes' and Listelka's), Teleportation (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, he should be able to teleport to a faraway location just like Listelka), Perception Manipulation (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, he should scale to Aeril's), Analytical Prediction (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, he should scale to Celistia's), Limited Information Analysis (Can identify his opponent's weaknesses by looking at their fighting style), Social Influencing (Is able to easily detect his foe's psychological issues and exploit them by talking to them), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A 10% Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Singlen has been able to resist a 50% one), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Singlen went through a 50% Baptism), Madness Manipulation (A 10% Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Singlen has been able to resist a 50% one), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a 10% Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Singlen was able to resist a 50% Baptism), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Singlen was able to resist a 50% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (A 10% Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Singlen was able to resist a 50%), Fate Manipulation (As a "hero", Singlen is a singularity that exists outside of the fate of the world) | All previous abilities, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Can bypass force fields, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Senjin grants him access to Attack Reflection and Precognition | All previous abilities enhanced, One-time use High-Mid Regeneration (It regenerated after Fugil reduced it to pieces), Water Manipulation (Allowing him to shape it like a sword or a membrane that covers Leviathan, change its state freely, turning it into ice or steam, in addition to creating in-doors rain), Durability Negation (Can vaporize the water inside his opponent's body to turn it into high pressure steam that will burst open their body from the inside), Transformation (Over Limit) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Destroyed Yos Tork) | City Block level+ (One-Shot Noct with Drake), higher with Senjin (Defeated Lux with Wyvern) | Town level (As the second strongest Drag-Knight, he should be above Rosa Granhide, Considered Yoruka Kirihime to be nothing more than a warm up, and continued to fight her, but on more equal grounds, after she used Over Limit), Town level+ with Shin Senjin (Over Limit Yoruka was no match for him, Even after using compression strengthening with Over Limit, Lux considered Singlen's attacks to be lethal, Magialca Zen Vanfrick stated that Singlen was the only one who could defeat Fugil, an statement he managed to back up by matching him without any help from the other Seven Dragon Paladins, even after Fugil used Over Limit) or Over Limit (Ten times stronger than base, Considered himself to be able to defeat Complete Sacred Eclipse), Large Town level+ with Shin Senjin on Over Limit (Fought against Over Limit Fugil even after he used Reload on Fire's compression strengthening) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to an Abyss) | At least Hypersonic+ (Fought against Lux with Wyvern) | At least Hypersonic+ (Fought against Fugil) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) | At least Class T (Contained Ouroboros in place) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | City Block Class+, higher with Senjin | Town Class, Town Class+ with Shin Senjin or Over Limit, Large Town Class+ with Shin Senjin on Over Limit Durability: City Block level+ | City Block level+, higher with Senjin | Town level, Town level+ with Shin Senjin or Over Limit, Large Town level+ with Shin Senjin on Over Limit Stamina: Very High. Singlen received a 50% Baptism, when a 10% one can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to pain across their entire body, and stated by himself to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. This allows him to use his Divine Drag-Ride for extended periods of time despite being male, and during his battle with Yoruka, he was shown to be able to keep fighting even after a sword pierced his heart without much issue even before regenerating. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Genius. Singlen displays a great deal of awareness and cunning, able to quickly master everything he has tried ever since he was a child. He could keep up with Magialca Zen Vanfrick when it came to scheming. Moreover, Singlen could do multiple and combined attack and defense patterns either consecutively or silmutaneously. Has fully mastered ten different Senjin techniques, when mastering only one of them is stated to take several years even to highly skilled Drag-Knights. Canonically more skilled than Lux. Standard Equipment: His Drag-Rides, Drake and Leviathan Weaknesses: Singlen can only resurrect himself once. | Senjin – Midzuki needs Singlen to touch his opponent for it to work. | Slyt can only be used once per battle and it'll become unusable if Leviathan's Sword Device is destroyed. Over Limit lasts five minutes, and using it should deal heavy physical backslash to Singlen, but the exact extend of this is unknown. Feats: Singlen bursts open Deus ex Machina with steam, from Volume 13: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Leviathan * Ballast: An internal mechanism that gathers water to control in case the place Singlen is fighting in is not a watery area. If used into a closed space, Ballast can create some anomalies, like creating under-roof rain. This can work even far away from water sources, but it'll take longer time to gather water in said case. * Slyt: Leviathan can be regenerated even after being vaporized as long as Singlen still holds its Sword Device. Although after using this once, it will become unusable for a while. * Leaning: A Divine Raiment to control water, being able to reshape it into many different forms, including swords and shields. It can also be used to freeze the water and turn it into ice or shoot high pressure water that can vaporize his opponents. * Over Limit: By releasing the limiters put on Leviathan, Singlen is able to unleash the full potential of his Drag-Ride, increasing all its statistics, specially its destructive power, to whole new levels. Despite its immense power, this transformation should strain his body heavily, but the exact extend of this over Singlen is unknown. Senjin * Senjin (Battle Array): A series of techniques created by Singlen that use tuning to redirect the energy of the Drag-Ride's Force Core into the needed part to carry on the Drag-Knight's desired use. ** Senjin – Ruten (Battle Array – Vicissitudes): It creates a barrier to deflect his opponent's attacks. ** Senjin – Gouka (Battle Array – Aeon Fire): Focuses all of the Force Core's energy into his Drag-Ride's weapon to increase his attacks' strength to their limit. ** Senjin – Midzuki (Battle Array – Moon Reflection): Allows Singlen to predict his opponents' next attack by the sound of their movements, but he needs to be on touch with his opponent to be able to use it. ** Senjin – Oudo (Battle Array – Royal Domain): Detaches his Drag-Ride's parts with much more potency than Break Purge to shoot the lost pieces as projectiles. ** Senjin – Shiden (Battle Array – Purple Lightning): Breaks the connection between a Drag-Ride and its Sword Device for a second, allowing him to attack the opponent when it is totally unable to take any action. * Shin Senjin (True Battle Array): A series of techniques created by Singlen that combines Senjin with Leviathan's Divine Raiment, Leaning, to increase its efficiency and power. ** Shin Senjin Gouka – Mizuchi (True Battle Array Aeon Fire – Mizuchi): Combines the energy of the regular Senjin – Gouka with water to maximize damage. ** Shin Senjin Midzuki – Amikiri (True Battle Array Moon Reflection – Web Cut): Allows Singlen to predict his opponents' next attack by the sound of their movements through the rain, without the need of touching his opponent. ** Shin Senjin Oudo – Tsuchigumo (True Battle Array Royal Domain – Earth Spider): Creates many water membranes around Leviathan to disperse any impact. ** Shin Senjin Kamui – Akuro (True Battle Array God's Might – Road of Evil): Uses water streams to propel himself to increase his speed and thus double the strength of impacts. ** Shin Senjin Ruten – Ungai (True Battle Array Vicissitudes – Outside Cloud): It creates a water wall to deflect his opponent's attacks. Key: Singlen | Drake | Leviathan Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Technology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Social Influencers